Tamao Oguro
is the daughter of Knuckleduster and the former host of Kuin Hachisuka. Appearance Before she became the host of Kuin Hachisuka, she had long hair. As Kuin's host, she has short hair with bangs that cover one of her eyes. She wears an eyepatch over where her left eye used to be. After being freed and sometime after being admitted in the hospital, her hair grew out and put in a ponytail. Gallery Tamao_Oguro.png|Tamao before being controlled by Kuin Personality Due to her being under the influence of Kuin Hachisuka, very little of her personality has been shown, though snippets were seen in flashbacks from her father. Originally, she seemed to be a relatively normal girl, if a little confrontational with her father, being frustrated with his refusal to allow her to be a musician. This seemingly caused her to develop a slightly rebellious side, going against his wishes and spending time with other rebellious individuals as an act of defiance. During the moments when her mind was able to regain some control from Kuin, she showed anger towards her father, shouting at him, indicating that she, at least in part, still held resentment towards him. However, she seems to have mostly gotten over this anger, though she does still long for her father's full attention. History Tamao Oguro always wanted to become a musician, but her father, Iwao Oguro, refused to support her decision. This led to frequent discussions with her father, which caused their relationship to crack further, and Tamao developed a rebellious attitude towards him. One day, tired of the situation, and after arguing with her father, she decides to leave home, and never return. At some point she meets a mysterious girl with an eyepatch, who approaches her telling her that old farts like him are such a pain. This girl was the previous hostess of Kuin Hachisuka. It is unknown what happened during their meeting, only that when Tamao reappeared, she was now the bee user's new hostess. After Tamao's disappearance, something happens to her mother, who ends up in a catatonic state, being admitted to a hospital. For his part, his father Iwao Oguro swore he would find and save his daughter. Synopsis After the disappearance of his daughter, Knuckleduster investigates to find her whereabouts and discover those responsible for her disappearance. He discovers that Kuin Hachisuka, a parasitic bee, is in possession of his daughter's body and that a villain organization known as the Villain Factory by the police is responsible for it. With the help of Soga Kugizaki , he finally manages to find Kuin's location , and after preparing everything arduously, he attacks her when he tried to cause a tragedy at the musical concert at the Marukane Department Store. After an intense fight, Knuckleduster manages to defeat Kuin, and get her swarm to leave his daughter's body by stopping his daughter's heart. He then extracts the queen bee from her eye. He calls back the swarm with a pheromone & bomb combination device, which explodes, killing the queen bee and the swarm. Knuckleduster manages to resuscitate his daughter by performing a CPR, and takes her to the hospital, the same one where his wife is hospitalized, who unfortunately dies shortly after their arrival. After several days unconscious, Tamao wakes up and sees Soga, then proceeds to comment that he is scaring looking. She says that her head hurts, and asks where her father is. Iwao Oguro appears with a grocery bag. As Soga leaves, Iwao thanks him for the help, then offers Tamao some yogurt. Tamao tells him that her head hurts. He tells his daughter that she should get some sleep. Tamao asks where her mother is, and Iwao tells her that she just missed her but she shouldn't worry about it, because he is there to take care of her. However, as he is still investigating the Villain Factory and the Trigger traffic, Iwao must be absent for a while, and asks Soga again, along with his friends Raputo and Moyuru,to take care of her. During the weeks in which his father is absent, Tamao befriends the three boys. One day, Raputo play the fool with Tamao's guitar, which makes her laugh, and Moyuru asks her to play. She confesses that she just played the guitar to piss off her father. Soga grabs the guitar and tunes it. Soga returns the instrument to Tamao, telling her that she has the privilege of being able to play music, something that many other people do not have. Abilities Quirk : When she was under the control of Kuin, Tamao shared the same Quirk as her, but she loses it once Kuin is removed from her body. It is unknown if she has a Quirk of her own. Trivia *Tamao's kanji in her name is "珠"(lit.gem, jewel) and "緒"(lit.cord, strap, thong). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Females Category:Oguro Family Category:Vigilantes Characters